


Honour Among Thieves

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dark, Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Non Consensual, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Honour Among Thieves

"You requested my presence, my Lord?" Bellatrix said, body shivering with anticipation. She'd offered herself for the Dark Lord's use but he had yet to summon her for his pleasure.

"Please, have a seat," he said, waving his arm toward the stool in the center of the room. 

As she approached, she noticed a hole in the center of the wood. Before she had time to consider it more thoroughly, the Dark Lord simple said, "Strip."

"Of course, my Lord," she replied, nipples tightening as she dropped her robes. She was already wet and aching as she positioned herself though her bottom hung over the back of the stool slightly.

"Enter!" he called out and her eyes widened when she saw the other Death Eaters file into the room. 

"I believe last night's success—the murder of not one but two Order members, the Prewetts—deserves a reward." A cold hand settled on her shoulder, pushing her upper body forward until she was bent double, looking at the ground.

Ropes snaked around her ankles and wrists, tying her to the stool, and she felt a thick dildo push up through the hole in the chair into her body making her gasp.

"Fortunately, our dear Bella has offered herself for my pleasure. As I am a generous Lord, I thought fit to share with you, my loyal servants."

A murmur rippled through the room and Bellatrix took the opportunity to speak, heart hammering in her chest. 

"My Lord?" 

A hand gripped her hair, hard, and she winced in pain. Jerking her head up, she met the Dark Lord's eyes.

"How could I forget?" His free hand caressed her cheek then he reached for his wand and tapped it against her mouth which opened and froze that way making her unable to speak or to close it at all. "Much better."

Walking behind her he pressed his wand to her arsehole and she felt oil slicking her entrance. A last tap of his wand was to the stool itself and the dildo began moving in and out of her cunt in a slow and steady rhythm. 

"I believe we may begin now," the Dark Lord said proudly. "The honour of first use goes to Dolohov for a well-placed final curse."

A cheer rose up and Bella breathed through her nose, trying to relax as she felt Dolohov push his cock against her arsehole. He sank in slowly though it was for his own comfort rather than her own she was quite sure.

"She's so fucking tight," Dolohov said, groaning as he began fucking her, slapping her on the arse.

"Now, now," the Dark Lord said, voice tinged with humour, "don't spoil it for the rest. Each of you will have the opportunity to enjoy your reward." He ran a hand down her flank then back up her back, pulling her by her hair. 

"Come, Regulus. For one so young I think we should start with something simple." The Death Eaters laughed as Regulus was known 'The Virgin' whether he was one or not. "Fill her mouth with your seed."

"This is your reward for being my most loyal servant, dear Bella. Only you will know the pleasure of servicing each of my Death Eaters in turn." He then bent down and hissed into her ear, "Remember that it is an honour to serve me. Do not disgrace yourself." 

She let her eyes fall closed as her cousin pushed his cock into her mouth losing herself in the pleasure of knowing she was still the Dark Lord's favourite. At least for another day.


End file.
